The Great Spirit Of Adventure
by celticfox
Summary: A series of drabbles and ficlets that are probably part of some huge great story I may someday write. All major characters are OC, blonds fall out of the sky, the fabric of reality is seriously messed up. Read & Review!


**Hi, everybody! This is a bit of a departure in style for me. This is a collection of drabbles and ficlets that are part of a larger story I may someday write, with almost all OC characters. I'm quite proud of my characters, actually. So, read the drabbles, and if you think I should write the story, please review and let me know. Personally I rather like it as just a collection of drabbles, but it would be fun to write the story, too... Perhaps I'll write the whole thing in this style, and let you fill in the gaps. That appeals to my inner evil author genius. Now I'd better get on with it before the A/N becomes bigger than the fic... BBC owns the general idea of the Doctor, UNIT, and Sergeant Benton, I own everything else.  
**

**A New Watch**

* * *

9:57 and fifty-four seconds pre-cisely. Bethany knew that was the time because she'd bought one of those special new 'digital' watches that even told the seconds. It was a bright neon pink that _completely _clashed with the rest of her camouflage outfit. She'd gotten it for free, too. Just part of the complementary gear of UNIT employees extraordinaire. 

**Alien Life Form**

* * *

This latest threat to humanity was tall and thin, with a jutting nose and angular cheekbones. His hair fell in a coal-black mop around his shoulders. He was dressed as a Victorian gentleman with a long black trench coat, a white shirt with ruffled sleeves, and a magnificent crowning black velvet top hat. The overall impression was that of a mad scarecrow with a viciously sarcastic streak. Bethany glanced at the scanner again. Yup, definitely an alien life form, though why _he'd _invade the earth was not readily apparent to her. 

"Hello," he said, extending a long-fingered hand, "I'm the Doctor."

**David**

* * *

The man glared at her. "Girlie, do I look like an alien threat to you?" 

Bethany shrugged. "Apart from the rocket uniform and bogus accent? Suppose not."

**Blond Falling Out Of The Sky**

* * *

There was a rippling in the air. The fabric of reality seemed to _twang._Had not everyone in the room been trained UNIT personnel and used to strange happenstance, there would have been a mass panic. Instead everyone got up from their terminals and moved to the edges of the room, away from the disturbance. They observed the ripping of the Void from there. For a few moments nothing happened. Then a blond girl in a pink hoodie fell out of the air, shrieking, "Aaaaaaaahhhh!!!" 

She landed with a crunch on top of the two most expensive computers and lay there, stunned. Then she picked herself up out of the wreckage. "Where the hell am I?" she demanded.

Everyone stared at her glassily. She got a bit angry.

"Look here, you morons, I've just fallen through a temporal hole from a parallel universe, and I am in NO mood for idiocy! Where am I?"

Sergeant Benton cleared his throat nervously. Even his practical, down-to-earth nature was unnerved by a blond falling out of the sky. "The headquarters of UNIT, ma'am."

The girl smiled happily. "Oh, excellent! Perfect! Exactly what I wanted! You see," she said conspiratorially, whilst brushing computer components off of her frilly pink skirt, "I'm looking for the Doctor, and you folks are just the sort of people to know where he is."

The UNIT personnel sighed with relief. Of course the girl was something to do with the Doctor. That explained everything, including the blondeness and inordinate fondness for pink.

**Reunion**

* * *

"Oh," Bethany added, "and this crazy blonde girl, she fell out of the sky, says she's from a parallel universe and she wants to see you... here she is now! Personally I think she's in- sane..." She trailed off. Her companion was staring at the mysterious blonde, white as a sheet and pale as a ghost. 

"Rose!" he cried, running toward her at full speed. Bethany frowned. Hadn't the girl said her name was... Mel, or something like that? Not 'Rose.'

The girl turned towards the Doctor. "Dotor?" she said quietly. "Is that you?"

"Rose!" the Doctor cried joyfully, picking her up and swinging her around. Then he put her down and kissed her. "Gosh, I've wanted to do that for ages. Rose Tyler," he declared, "I love you."

'Rose' looked rather put off by the fact that she'd just been kissed by a man who looked about ten years older than her. "Doctor-" she started.

"How's Jackie?" he prattled. "Still slapping people? How's Mickey, and Jake, and Pete? How did you get here, anyway? I-"

She interrupted him. "Doctor," she said loudly, "I'm not Rose Tyler."

He stopped. "What?"

"My full name is Amelia Gallifrey Tyler," she explained. "I'm Rose's little sister."

He drew back with an expression of extreme distaste. "Good grief!" he exclaimed.

**Like it? Hate it? Please review!**


End file.
